


Fast Girls

by xtricks



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, New Who, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Torchwood, Jack Harkness loved his Chula Warship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Girls

Jack won his Chula ship in a game of Raxollian War, where the stakes were the three days of his life, an Ood betting its true name, and a Chula mercenary betting her ship. Three days were nothing, when any day could be his last, when each day was forever, and the minutes screamed by as fast as light could travel. Jack lost round after round of War but he won the field; winning from a losing hand was his specialty.

Running fast when he won was another. He stole the keys, stole the ship, and ran to the core where the skies sparkled with stars in broad daylight. Days lasted hours and Jack could stay awake, high on poppers, until the nights and lights smeared into one kaleidoscope of danger and fun.

Chula ships all have names and his ship whispered hers (because all Chula were female, including their warships) while stitching him up with nano-gene glitter after he lost a kidney in a drug bust gone bad. Shant-zi traced glowing lines along the scars on his skin and washed them away to memory, she carried him from one end of the civilized galaxy to the other -- and beyond. Jack was in love.

Shant-zi was metal and luxite and neutronium, with one working ship gun and the heart of a star burning in her cooch. Maybe she didn't have a hole to fuck but Jack could ride her pilot's chair when they dove into t-space and told the lightspeed limit to fuck off. She loved going fast, Jack could feel it in her joystick, trembling in his hands and she was moaning around him as t-space clawed at her skin like a lover's whip. She was his darling and Jack teased her faster and faster, one hand in his shorts, the other on her nav-board and they took a fast turn around a short star, exploding into normal spacetime, Shant-zi's engines screaming in release. How could he not love a girl like that, when she dropped her security lock at the touch of his hands, when she shimmered bronze and gold in the sun? He rode her fast and she put him away wet.

In the quiet dark, Shant-zi loved him back, breathing nano-genes into the air. They'd creep over his skin, a tickle like kisses as they sank into his blood, tweaking a fat controlling gene here, platelet formation in the brain there. She'd pluck at his pleasure centers like a musician, teasing him with colors only she knew, sounds only she understood and whispering ship-secrets into his ears while Jack moaned and sweated and panted in the ill-suited Chula bunk next to the pilot's console, half-mad with sensory information he wasn't equipped to handle. Still he wanted more, and more, and she stripped them both down to mentality in the safety of t-space, letting Jack see what she was like truly naked, revealing herself to a mind that could barely comprehend her. Shant-zi had to paralyze him to keep him from going into seizure. Jack lost a whole other kind of virginity.

Shant-zi knew Chula biology, not human, and they played sex games with Jack's DNA, teasing him just a step beyond human, where he could taste pheromones on the air and get a Judoon hot just by breathing on him. Fuck if he'd known that meant getting pregnant too, when his brand new Chula genes got excited, and triggered parthenogenesis. Shant-zi loved him, as he carried mini-Jack to term and gave her to the nuns to raise, like all careless parents ever. Mini-Jack took after Shant-zi, he could see it even as he handed her over. She'd grow up fast and wild.

It was a match made in heaven, as they raced across the sky and Jack stole and thieved and gambled and Shant-zi razed his enemies to atoms with her ship's gun and the both of them sped towards the end of their lives as fast as their passions could take them.

Jack had always figured they'd die together. They had the stars in front and a bomb in Shant-zi's belly and when the Doctor came for him, Jack was tempted to say 'no'. But Shant-zi loved him and whispered 'yes' in his ear.

Jack loved fast girls and Shant-zi was his fastest, best girl ever.

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo square: vehicular


End file.
